I can be an adult too! Kono Subrashii lemon fanfic
by Coch37
Summary: Kono Subrashii lemon Megumin
Kono Subrashii lemon Fanfiction

Rating: MA

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this fanfic if you want I might write a follow up chapter or a chapter on Aqua or Darkness. I decided to do Megumin first because she's my favorite and I know I'm not the only one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kono Subrashii or any of its characters.

Kazuma was strolling down the street after successfully defeating the Dullahan, he was on his way to the local tavern to drink away his problems.

"Things somehow worked out this time." Kazuma thought to himself. "But I think I'll lead

a leisurely life, without danger from now on." Kazuma sighed to himself as he entered the tavern.

"I've been waiting for you Kazuma!" Megumin said running over to the door where Kazuma had just entered. "Listen to this, Darkness is being super stingy and telling me I'm to young to have any." Megumin complained frantically pointing behind her at Darkness who was chugging a mug of ale.

"Well you are arn't you?" Kazuma responded pretending to take interest in what she was saying.

"I'm an adult just like you!" Megumin yelled getting fired up from being called a child.

"Hey calm down alright if you're an adult why don't you prove it." Kazuma told her looking for an easy way to settle this thinking there was no way she could prove it.

"Well I don't really have any proof." Megumin responded avoiding eye contact and looking ashamed. Kazuma realized that he had hurt her feelings and felt bad.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kazuma apologized.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Megumin looked up at him with a shine in her eyes.

"What do you mean help you? Kazuma asked obviously confused.

"No time let's go." And with that Megumin grabbed him and dashed to the counter. "One room please!" Megumin announced loud enough so that several of the surrounding tables turned to look at them. Megumin threw down a small sack of coins on the counter and looked anxiously at the clerk.

"Hey wait what's going on here?" Kazuma asked not knowing at all what to do in his current situation.

"Okay here's your key your room is third on the right on the second floor enjoy." The lady running the counter said. Megumin still holding Kazuma's hand tightly ran upstairs and into the room instantly locking the door and pressing her back to it.

"Okay will you please tell me what this is about?" Kazuma said fed up with everything that has been happening.

"I wanted us to be alone before we talked." Megumin said blushing. "You see you are correct in saying I'm not a an adult but that's why I need you."

"Need me how?" Kazuma asked it slowly dawning on him the possibilities of what could happen here.

"Well the only way for me to become an adult is to have a guy make me one and you're the only one I trust enough to do this with Kazuma. Megumin explained slowly stepping towards him not breaking eye contact.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Megumin I mean am I really the right person for this why not ask uh…" Kazuma struggled to think of a man eligible for this but failed completely.

"You see Kazuma you're the only one I can do this with." "Besides… I've wanted to do this with you for a while so please Kazuma." Megumin continued to step forward until she was practically standing on top of Kazuma nearly pressing herself against him. Megumin looked up with her eyes closed attempting to kiss Kazuma. Without thinking Kazuma leaned down and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss deeply for several minutes before Kazuma pulled away softly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that so suddenly." Kazuma said embarrassed.

"It's okay I enjoyed it." Megumin said. "So what do you say Kazuma, will you make me an adult?" Megumin asked while slowly undoing her shirt leaning towards him.

"Well if it's something you really want to do." Kazuma responded nervously. Just as Megumin finished untying her shirt so that the top hung loose she reached up and wrapped her arms around Kazuma's neck and pulled him down and began kissing him ferociously, both her and Kazuma's tongues fighting for dominance of each other's mouths. Kazuma slowly placed his hands on Megumin's hips and began to lightly run his fingers up and down the sides of her stomach and thighs.

"Please don't tease me Kazuma." Megumin said while stepping back and fully removing her shirt, her A-cup breasts in full view. "I know there not much but-" Megumin was immediately cut off by Kazuma taking a swift step forward, once again leaving their bodies only centimeters apart.

"Don't worry" Kazuma told her "There perfect." With that Kazuma kissed her repeatedly slowly moving down until her reached her breasts. Kazuma massaged the left nipple lightly and gently while taking the right nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it slowly.

"Kazuma… that… feels... amazing" Megumin said between heavy breaths. Kazuma continued this for several minutes, swiftly switching between Megumin's left and right breast.

"Okay Megumin are you ready for the next step?" Kazuma reached up and whispered into her ear softly.

"Okay Kazuma what should I do?" Megumin asked determined to become an adult by any means necessary.

"Just let me take care of this part." Kazuma said slowly bending down and placing his hands lightly on her lower thighs.

"Kazuma what are you doing?" Megumin asked intentivly. Kazuma did not answer instead he moved his hand up to her hips lightly grazing over her skin and placed his hands on the band of her black panties. He stuck his thumbs inside and carefully pulled the fabric down revealing Megumin's small pink womanhood. Kazuma who was now kneeling in front of her his face only inches from her. "Kazuma please don't stare at it it's embarrassing." Megumin blushed. Kazuma slowly moved his hand over to it, allowing his hand to graze across her skin lightly.

"Okay Megumin if you want to turn back now is the time." Kazuma stated politely looking up at Megumin.

"Please Kazuma this is something I need no something I want to do so please continue." Megumin said as confidently as she could. Kazuma nodded then began to lightly run his thumb up and down her womanhood. "Kazuma that tickles." Megumin said shifting around nervously. Kazuma moved his other hand and placed it firm on her thigh and then with both thumbs slowly pulled back her pussy lips leaving her completely exposed. "Kazuma what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Megumin this is going to feel good." Kazuma assured her before leaning his head forward running his tongue up and down her exposed pussy.

"Ahh Kazuma… keep going." Megumin moaned. Taking her advice Kazuma continued gradually moving his tongue deeper in making Megumin moan louder and louder. "Kazuma I'm cumming!" Megumin yelled holding Kazuma's head in place forcing his tongue deeper into her. Megumin's grip on Kazuma's head loosed as she finished and Kazuma moved his head back from Megumin and stood up. Kazuma removed his cape and shirt and began to unzip his pants. Megumin was just finishing up recovering from her intense orgasm when she looked up and saw Kazuma undressing.

"Kazuma what are you doing?" Megumin asked starring at the now shirtless Kazuma.

"It's time for the next step." Kazuma stated while undoing the button on his pants.

"Okay Kazuma!" Megumin said happily, excited that they were not done yet. "What do you want me to do?" Kazuma finished removing his pants and with one swift motion he pulled down his boxers and his seven inch manhood sprung out.

"Do you think you could take care of this for me Megumin?" Kazuma asked. Megumin looked at him then down at his manhood instantly understanding what Kazuma wanted her to do. She crouched down onto her knees and moved close to Kazuma's erect cock, taking it in one hand and rubbing it softly. Megumin held his shaft with both of her hands and began to lick the tip cautiously.

"Just like that Megumin that's perfect." Kazuma said moaning slightly. After hearing his praise Megumin put her mouth over the entire tip and started to lick around it, obviously pleased with Kazuma's taste. Megumin continued like this slowly working her way down the shaft until she could not go down any further. Megumin went up and down the shaft licking all around it, rubbing what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands. "Megumin I don't think I can hold out much longer." Kazuma moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Upon hearing this Megumin forced herself as far down his shaft as she could just barely being able to fit all 7-inches in her mouth. With that Kazuma came shooting his load deep down her throat and in her mouth with a good amount of it landing on her face and chin when he pulled out his still stiff manhood. Megumin swallowed hard and licked all around her lips trying to collect as much of Kazuma's sperm as possible.

"That was amazing, what's next Kazuma?" Megumin said looking up at him seductively.

"It's time for the final step Megumin." Kazuma answered confidentially. Kazuma picked Megumin up bridal style and tossed her on to the king sized bed, jumping after her only seconds later. Megumin laid below him with her hands above her head looking up at Kazuma who was leaning over her closely. Kazuma positioned himself so at her soaking wet entrance.

"Are you ready to become an adult Megumin?" Kazuma whispered into her ear.

"Do Kazuma I want you to make me an adult." Megumin answered contently. Kazuma leaned down and kissed Megumin passionately before plunging his manhood deep inside Megumin. Megumin let out a high pitched screech that if Kazuma had not been kissing her would have been heard by everyone in the tavern. Kazuma stopped kissing her and wiped a tear of pain from her eyes.

"Are you alright Megumin?" Kazuma asked concerned that he went too far.

"I'm okay Kazuma I just need some time to adjust so please keep going." Megumin replied blushing at his concern. Kazuma began to move slowly, in and out allowing Megumin to get used to it before picking up speed and taking her by surprise. Megumin who was now completely enjoying herself was moaning loudly at the pleasure Kazuma was giving her. Kazuma continued to thrust in and out at a steadily increasing pace.

"Megumin this is amazing." Kazuma moaned loudly while continuing to increase his speed.

"Kazuma please keep go-" Megumin was immediately cut off Kazuma forcefully kissing her shoving his tongue down her throat. The two engaged in a fierce french kiss as Kazuma continued to thrust deep inside of her.

"Kazuma I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Megumin shouted in between kisses.

"I'm going to soon too Megumin." Kazuma responded. He began to slow down and Megumin realized this. Before Kazuma had the chance to pull out Megumin forcefully turned him over and began to ride him.

"Don't pull out Kazuma I want you to shoot it deep inside of me!" Megumin yelled. Kazuma began to thrust upward and soon the both reached their climax.

"Megumin I'm cumming!" Kazuma shouted shooting his load deep inside her womb.

"Me too Kazuma I'm cumming!" Megumin nearly passed out from the strength of her orgasm. "Kazuma that was amazing." Megumin said between heavy breaths.

"Yeah it was." Kazuma replied.

"We should do it again some time but first." Megumin jumped out of the bed and redressed herself.

"Where are you going Megumin?" Kazuma asked thoroughly confused.

"To get a drink of course, I am an adult now." Megumin replied smiling and with that she left the room and ran downstairs excited to brag to Aqua and Darkness about her "experience" with Kazuma.

FIN


End file.
